


Two Dimensions, One Love (Official)

by LazyFrostine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, i will add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine
Summary: On Natalia Landin's 14th birthday one of her Best Friends vanishes via Portkey from her birthday party. And with her friends disappearance the world and universe opens up to her. Shocked to find she is a witch, Natalia travels through Dimensions into the World of Harry Potter to save her friend and the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Will add more later - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenaMoonFlame (Youtube)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SerenaMoonFlame+%28Youtube%29).



> Hi, this story is a rewrite of a version I originally have written on Wattpad. It is still there if you would like to read it. It is under the same title and my name on there is GilbirdAmericaSirius. This version- I think- far more detailed and has a clearer world building than the original. I really hope you all enjoy this version as I am enjoying writing it. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or themes, those belong to J.K. Rowling. All OCs and themes unrelated or found in Rowling's work is mine. Please contact me if you want to use any of my themes or OCs. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to my BBF Natalia. This has been a long time coming as you know, and I really appreciate you sticking with me this entire time and being so patient. You have been my number one fan and rooting for my the entire way.

I stared at my reflection in my Gryffindor inspired nails, as my friends chatted merrily around me. I looked up as Zion began to get up to grab another slice of cake. I grinned at her as we made eye contact. She waggled her eyebrows before pretending to sneak back towards the cake. I giggled causing Nina and Raven to look up.

  
“Cake?” Zion offered already cutting extra slices. We started at her before we burst into laughter and hopped up to grab more cake.

  
“Who can say no, to more cake?” Raven asked as Zion placed a large piece onto her extended plate.

  
“Not me.” Nina stated scooping some of the frosting off her cake onto Christa’s plate. I just shook my head as the growing pile of frosting on her plate.

  
“But you can say no to more frosting.” Christa grinned finally returning to the kitchen.

  
“How can you eat so much sugar?” Nina gagged as Christa scooped up a large portion of frosting and proceeded to put it into her mouth.

  
“It’s delicious.” Christa muttered around the frosting trying and failing to keep most of the frosting in her mouth.

  
“That’s disgusting.” I admitted, staring at her as if she were growing a second head.

  
“It’s somewhat cool.” Raven tried but flinched when Christa ended up laughing frosting through her nose.

  
“It burns!” She cried out, tears and frosting running down her face.

  
“Of course, it does.” My mother scolded wandering in to make sure we were behaving.

  
We all laughed as Christa ran to the bathroom to clean up.

  
“I hope she’s okay.” Nina said as we began eating our cake again.

  
“She’ll be fine it isn’t the first time she’s done it.”

  
“And it won’t be the last.”

  
I hummed in agreement as we sat in relative silence. Christa came back looking no worse than earlier.

  
“How is your brother?” I asked as she began eating her cake as if the frosting had not betrayed her.

  
“He’s fine, he’s wanting me to move to Oregon during the Winter Holidays. And he was dropping some stuff off so I can take it home tomorrow night.” She explained. Christa’s family had split down the middle at the beginning of summer, her stepsiblings wanted to make sure Christa and her younger brother were not caught in the middle but it was proving harder than what the courts wanted to be lead to believe.

  
“Do you think you’ll like it?” Zion asked.

  
“Maybe. I don’t know, I would rather go back home to Fort Wayne with my Step-Dad or to Germany with my Dad.” She said stabbing her cake.

  
“Well at least you can spend the last of the summer with Ryan and Maggie.” I tried reaching over and holding her hand. Her oldest brother and his girlfriend spent the summers- when Ryan was on leave- on Maggie’s family ranch working with horses and long horn cattle. Christa looked up and gave us all a weak smile.

  
“We are not hear to talk about my dysfunctional family, we are here to celebrate a newly minted 14-year-old. How do you feel Ms. 14?” Christa deflected. We let her because we did have tomorrow to talk about it.

  
“Eh, I feel the same.” I said honestly. They all groaned.

  
“You can’t say that!” Raven cried out pretending to be hurt.

  
“Well what should I say?” I asked biting my lip to keep from laughing.

  
“I can feel the power of the universe!” Christa crowed standing up from the table fist in the air.

  
“I feel as old as time.” Zion added also jumping up. I covered my mouth because I almost started laughing.

  
“I’m going to go to Comic Con and meet Daniel Radcliff.” Nina laughed.

  
“The world better look out because it is now time for a new teen drama.” Raven cried out coming round the table to grab my arm and pretend to shake me.

  
“Or she could say let’s watch Harry Potter.” My little sister said appearing from thin air.

  
“Madeleine!” We all screamed startled. She laughed waving the DVD in our faces.

  
“You need to stop doing that.” I growled trying to snatch the DVD. She cackled before running out the kitchen waving it around like a flag.

  
“I swear sometimes I wonder about her.” I sighed as my friends all look at each other and burst out laughing.

  
“What’s so funny?” I pouted.

  
“Your sister must be a witch.” Raven said getting up to follow my sister.

  
“There is no other explanation to why she can do that.” Nina agreed.

  
“We do have evidence for that.” Zion nodded sagely.

  
“They’re right you know.” Christa grinned as they all began following my sister.

  
“It would explain some things.” I muttered grabbing one last slice of cake and reluctantly following behind.

~o~

“Good Night, Girls.” My parents said peeking into the dining room where we had set up our sleeping bags.

  
“Good Night!” We called back as my parents flicked the lights off.

  
“Thank you, guys, for making this the best birthday ever.” I sighed content.

  
“You’re welcome.” They said in various states of consciousness.

  
“Good Night.” I whispered.

  
“Night.” Nina mumbled.

  
“Good Night, Happy Birthday.” Raven said staring at her phone.

  
“Sleep tight.” Zion whispered back before snuggling into her sleeping bag.

  
I waited for Christa’s signature,

  
“Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” But all was silent. I brushed it off thinking she had not returned from brushing her teeth yet.  
I was on the cusp of sleep when The Killers “Miss Atomic Bomb” started blasting from Christa’s bag.

  
“Christa turn your phone off.” I snapped hoarsely rolling over and covering my head with a pillow.  
It kept ringing.

  
“Christa!” Raven snapped getting up and flicking on the light. We all groaned in various states of pain.  
“My eyes!” Zion cried out covering her face.

  
“Christa!” Raven snapped again, marching over to where she had laid out her sleeping bag.

  
“You should really turn that thing off at night.” Nina muttered not moving from her sleeping bag.

  
“Uh guys?” Raven asked as Christa’s phone began to ring again, seemingly at a higher pitch. I finally sat up and looked over at Raven.

“What is it? Hurry up and put her phone on silent.”

  
“Um, she’s not here?” Raven asked. We all were silent for a few moments.

  
“What?” Zion and I said at the same time.

  
“Her sleeping bag isn’t even unpacked.” Raven said slightly panicked.

  
“Did she go with Ryan and accidentally leave her phone?” I asked getting up and going over to see what was going on.

  
“Then why is Ryan calling her?” Raven asked bending over and picking up her phone. She held it out and sure enough a picture of Ryan and Maggie with Ryan’s caller ID was there.

  
“I’m grabbing my parents.” I said running back around to the table.

  
“Hi Ryan, it’s Raven.” I heard Raven as she answered the phone.

  
“Mom! Dad!” I shouted running into their room.

  
“Mija.” My mother scolded sleepily.

  
“It’s Christa, we can’t find her.” I snapped.

  
“What?” My dad asked finally turning on the bed side light.

  
“Christa. Is. Missing.” I repeated slowly.

  
“How?” My parents both said sitting up.

  
“I don’t know. Ryan started calling her and she didn’t answer, and her sleeping bag isn’t even pulled out.” I explained as my parents pulled on bathrobes and headed out towards the dining room.

  
“Have you checked the house?” My mother asked.

  
“I checked Natalia’s room; she wasn’t there.” Zion said.

  
“She wasn’t in mine.” Madeleine added looking slightly wild with her hair at different angles. My parents glanced at each other before my Dad went to check the guest bedroom.

  
“Maybe it’s a prank?” My mother did not sound so hopeful.

  
“I don’t think she would go that far.” I said as we finally reached the dining room. Raven and now Nina were talking to Ryan on speaker.

  
“We don’t know, we just woke up.” Raven repeated sounding slightly irritated.

  
“Where are Natalia’s Parents?” Ryan asked sounding hysterical. A pit formed in my stomach, Ryan was a no-nonsense military guy, and him sounding scared was terrifying.

  
“I’m here.” My Mom said holding her hand out for the phone. Raven handed it over and Mom turned off the speaker. We all moved out of the way as my Dad came into the room. Mom paused long enough to register Dad’s head shake.

  
“Ryan we can’t seem to find her, are you sure she isn’t with Adelaide?” Mom asked turning away from us as Dad began to motion for us to follow him.  
As we left the room, we heard Mom heaved a huge defeated sounding sigh.  
“I’ll contact the Police. My address is- “

  
“Come on.” Dad said as we walked into the living room. We all sat as close as possible as Dad began asking us questions about the last time, we had seen Christa. We all answered as truthfully as we could remember. Within an hour a police car had arrived and shortly after that Ryan, Maggie and Christa’s older sister Adelaide arrived. Both Ryan and Adelaide were in their uniforms and Maggie was in what seemed to be pjs with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

  
We tiredly repeated what we had told our parents to the Police while Christa’s family listened with rapt attention. Soon after had finished Zion’s father had come to pick her up and Raven’s parents were here to pick her and Nina up.

  
“Thanks for coming.” I said as the Police finally let my friend’s and their parents go.

  
“Thanks for having us.” Zion said giving me a quick hug before heading out.

  
“Happy Birthday. Don’t worry about Christa, she’ll turn up.” Raven said. I smiled at her. It was silent for a moment when we heard Ryan say,

  
“My stepmom is dangerous; it is possible she could have run off with my Little Sister.”

  
A Police officer watching us cleared his throat and the voices turned softer.

  
“Bye. I’ll keep you guys updated.” I said before they too turned away and headed home.

  
“Come Natalia. You and Madeleine will sleep in our room tonight.” My Dad said motioning me away from the front door. I heaved a sigh as another police car pulled up. I walked past the guest room where Adelaide closed the door. Maggie sat on the couch looking like she wished this were all a dream. I did too.

  
As my sister and I crawled into my parents’ bed I wondered if Christa should have gone ahead and stayed with Ryan and Maggie. She would have been safer. The only reason she had stayed was she wanted to celebrate mine and Adelaide’s birthdays as they were both in July and Adelaide was stationed temporarily at Lackland Air Force Base.  
I hoped Christa was safe and that her mother had not done what Ryan had been suggesting.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

I stared at the ceiling as the room began to brighten slowly. I had not slept at all, listening to the strangers walk through the house and the raised voices caused all sorts of horrible thoughts to race through my head. I heaved a sigh and rolled over for the thousandth time hoping sleep would come even for a little bit.

Where could she had gone? She defiantly would not have gone with her mother. Maybe her father? No, she did not have the money to get to Germany. Her Stepdad living at Fort Wayne? No. She told me yesterday he was on a classified mission until August. _Uhhg_. I sighed again and buried my head in my pillow. I should have been a better friend, I should have listened and taken time to-

“Natalia?”

I rolled over and looked over at Madeleine.

“Yes?” I sighed. She hesitated for a moment before saying,

“I’m sorry.”

I stared at her.

“For what?” I asked sitting up.

“I shouldn’t have lied.” She said mysteriously.

“Madeleine you’re going to need to stop being so cryptic.”

“I saw where Christa went, but I didn’t tell the Police because I didn’t think they would believe me.” She admitted. I wanted so badly to lean over and shake her violently, but I hung onto the last bit of tired sanity and asked,

“What did you not want to tell the Police?” I asked turning away from her.

“Well she came to say Good Night to me after she had left the bathroom when there was the sound of something dropping in the hallway. Suddenly it glowed blue and Christa was already holding it when she vanished.”

I looked at her wondering if she was still asleep.

“Uh what?”

“A portkey! She was sucked up by a portkey!” She snapped finally sitting up.

“Portkeys are not real!” I snapped getting up from the bed.

“But they are real!” She yelled after me as I left our parents’ bedroom.

“Good Morning.” My Mom said as I stalked into the kitchen.

“Madeleine is being stupid.” I snapped going to stand next to her.

“How so?” Mom asked aspirated.

“She thinks Christa vanished by portkey.” I snapped glaring at her. Why was she taking this so easy?

“Mija, portkeys are not real, your sister is just traumatized with what happened last night and she is rationalizing what happened.” Mom explained. I felt slightly better as she handed me a plate of food.

“Before your start eating can you let Ryan, Maggie and Adelaide know breakfast is ready?” She asked before turning towards Madeleine who had just appeared.

I headed over to the guest bedroom and listened to the voices going on, on the other side.

“Do you think he came to get her?” Maggie whisper spoke.

“I don’t think so, he wouldn’t have been able to track her. I mean she’s been spending time with all these Muggles.” Adelaide explained.

Him? Muggles? What is going on?

“But how is it she could have vanished?” Ryan asked. I pushed the door open and they all turned to look at me.

“I don’t know what I just heard but I just want one of my best friends back. Could a portkey have worked?” I asked going with my instincts. It felt wrong but at this point I was up for anything.

“Uh.” Adelaide said somewhat dumbly.

“You heard me. A Portkey. Could a portkey have taken her away?” I repeated.

“What gives you the idea about a portkey?” Ryan asked suspiciously.

“My sister says Christa accidentally took a portkey. It appeared in the hall and she leaned over and grabbed it.” I explained.

“She might have thought it was something she owned.” Maggie soothed.

“But how did he get a Portkey here? Christa knows not to randomly pick up strange objects.” Ryan countered pacing the room.

“What did the object look like?” He asked suddenly walking towards me.

“I don’t know it was- “

“It looked like a worn-out hat.” Madeleine said, literally appearing out of thin air.

“Madeleine!” I shouted swatting at her.

“She just apparated. Ryan, she just apparated.” Maggie gasped.

“Madeleine just does that, she walks softly.” I tried to deny glaring at my sister.

“No dummy, I can apparat.” She huffed. We all stared at her.

“I’m a witch.” She stated proudly. I sat down on the floor. Ryan put his head in his hands, Adelaide looked like her soul had left her body and Maggie was looking at Madeleine and I like we were something new.

“I can do it again.” Madeleine announced before appearing on the bed.

“Uh.” I said dumbly.

“Oh.” Maggie said.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Ryan exclaimed. Adelaide opened and closed her mouth like a fish as she tried to wrap her head around what happened.

“You can what?” I asked in disbelief.

“Apparat.” She stated and started popping around the room on various objects.

“But we are not witches. We are not magical. We are normal.” I stated shaking my head trying to make this nightmare go away.

“It makes sense. That is how he found her. She was unknowingly friends with these two witches and because of that the protection spells on her faded away.” Ryan exclaimed as if it made any sense at all.

“We are not witches and who is this “He”?” I asked.

“You are, why hadn’t we noticed before? You both must be muggleborns.” Ryan explained.

“No matter how much I want that to be the truth it’s not real.” I argued finally getting up off the floor.

“It is true. Your sister is apparating. And you have powers you just don’t know it.” Ryan tried further.

“Just give her a wand to borrow.” Maggie said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a thin white wand.

“Here, try a spell. Any spell.” Maggie suggested holding it out. I stared at the wand it was very pretty and very not rational.

“Fine.” I sighed. I reached over and delicately picked it up. I stared at it for a moment. If this is real, I can’t stupefy them. I looked around the room, I noticed my textbook I had accidentally left in here.

“Accio Book.” I thought. Suddenly the book was in the air and I ducked before it could hit me in the head.

“Holy shit.” I said staring at it as it stuck out of the wall.

“Try repairing it.” Maggie encouraged.

“Reparo.” I said and soon the book dropped to the floor and the wall was spotless.

“I want a wand!” Madeleine cried out jumping up and on the bed.

“You’re 8, you can’t have a wand.” I scolded handing the wand back to Maggie.

“You’re a witch.” Ryan grinned.

“Cool.” I said numbly. Holy shit, I was a witch. I am a witch. Oh, my! What will I tell me parents, what will I tell my friends? Wait.

“Wait who is this “Him”? How does this work? There is no magic.” I asked.

“Come in and close the door.” Adelaide said.

“But my Mom says breakfast is ready.” I attempted to divert the conversation.

“It’ll be fine. We’ll obliviate her later.” Ryan soothed. I stared at him as Maggie glared at him.

As we all settled to listen Ryan pulled out his own wand and began casting spells around the room.

“The him is Voldemort.” Ryan started off.

“Why is he- “He raised his hand cutting me off before I could ask more questions.

“Let him speak, Nat.” Madeleine added, and I elbowed her.

“What you consider to be the world of Harry Potter is real, it is just not here, in what we will call The Muggle world. Magic exists here but there is so little of it that it is rare for magical people and creatures to live here. At one-point magic was all over but around the time of the Witch Trials was when the magic almost went extinct. Magic started fading here around when Rome fell. Many creatures and people fled through magical portals to other worlds, or more scientifically dimensions. Make sense?” Ryan asked pausing.

“Somewhat but we can ask later.” I said. He nodded and continued,

“Now the world where Christa comes from is the World of Harry Potter. It is not exactly as the books make it out to be. It’s off, of course and missing huge parts of the story.”

“I mean what can you say, some Seer’s just don’t get the full picture and some visions are interpreted with bias. Sorry.” Maggie apologized before letting her boyfriend continue.

“Now the Dimensions all happen at different lines of time but at the same time can be almost identical to the one your originally from. Think of it as an Alternate Universe, you could be a witch here but somewhere else you are a muggle. Now time is a little trickier to explain. But currently in the World of Harry Potter, it is almost September in 1994.”

“Wait you’re saying Christa is actually 40 years old?” I shouted.

“Technically until her 16th birthday in the World of Harry Potter, she’ll start rapidly aging unless she goes back to her home dimension.” Maggie added.

“But what about there?”

“If she showed up in 2020 there, she wouldn’t have aged.” Ryan tried to explain.

“Why is that?” I asked.

“It’s a horrible excuse but magic. She must travel through time in the other world in the right time or it will not work. Since there is so little magic here, her magic would not sustain her like it would over there. She would age here like a muggle rather than a witch.” Adelaide explained. It was confusing.

“So, Christa isn’t from here?” Madeleine asked.

“She is from here, she was raised here, she just wasn’t born here. Her magic is tied to the other world, not here. It was why we were able to keep her safe this whole time, there was barely any magic here to sustain her, we gave up our own magic to protect her.” Adelaide answered.

“But you have wands.”

“We do, we just didn’t practice or use magic, there is no real need to. Having wands doesn’t put off a lot of magic, using them and creating big spells is what signals people we have magic.”

“You two didn’t know you were witches, so it isn’t your fault. We just didn’t notice you were witches, if we had we could have prevented Voldemort taking her.” Maggie assured us placing a hand onto Ryan’s arm.

“But why does Voldemort want her?” I asked after processing what they had said. It was cool there was magic and other worlds, but I wanted my friend back.

“She’s Voldemort’s daughter.” Maggie said.

“But how?”

“Uh, he had a kid the normal way?” Ryan turned slightly pink.

“Ryan.” Maggie scolded.

“He kidnapped Christa’s mother and well gave her a love potion and they had her.” She supplied.

“Sorry.” He said turning red.

“It’s okay, I mean I wouldn’t even want to tell my sister.” I smiled.

“That’s not fair!” Madeleine shouted.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“I am old enough!” She pouted.

“Shut up.” I hissed.

“Okay, crazy stuff aside how do we get her back?”

“We don’t, it’s her decision if she wants to come back.” Ryan said.

“Does she know?” I asked.

“She doesn’t know about the different worlds and the magic. She knows she’s adopted though.” Adelaide added.

“So, what are we waiting for? Can we go get her? What if she’s hurt?”

“We can go there but we can’t stay.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m from here. I had enough magic to be sent to another world and I went to school there.” Maggie explained.

“Adele and are from a world called Caesarea.”

“It was created during the Roman empire if you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t wondering but thanks.” I snapped; Maggie just smiled.

“We’ll work out the details later, but you should go be with your family. We’ll also contact you when we have more of a plan too.” Adelaide explained as she got up from where she was sitting. Ryan and Maggie nodded along.

“What about my parents and the police?” I asked as I followed them out of the room.

“Don’t worry about it too much.” Maggie said walking up to my mother and pointing her wand at her.

“Wait!” I shouted but Maggie Obliviated her.

“Don’t worry, Maggie was the best in her year with Charms.” Ryan grinned dopily.

“We’ll talk later.” Adelaide assured before all three of them vanished. Madeleine and I looked at each other.

“We’re magic.” She sang before skipping towards the kitchen table.

“Cool.” I sighed following after her. As we ate breakfast, I began thinking about all the information I had learned today and more.

“Ah! It’s so confusing!” I cried out. My parents looked at me slightly confused and Madeleine just shook her head. I then rubbed my forehead as it was a lot to process.

_I will think more on it later._ I thought pushing away all the information for right now.

~o~

A week had gone past before Ryan and Maggie reappeared.

“Hi!” Maggie said brightly, climbing out of Ryan’s truck.

“Hi.” Madeleine and I said bored. We were going to go to Six Flags, but we had gotten a mysterious letter telling us not to leave the house.

“Did you get the letter from the Ministry of Dimensions?” Ryan asked walking towards us.

“Yep.”

“It was creepy.” Madeleine added.

“Yeah magic sometimes is oddly specific.” Maggie sympathized.

“And your parents?” Ryan asked.

“Ryan, sweetie chill out. They’re not here.” Maggie elbowed her boyfriend who pretended to flinch.

Madeleine and I hummed in agreement and let them into the house. Where we were surprised to see two people waiting for us.

“I’m Dimensioner Hopper from the Ministry of Dimensions and this is- “

“I am Madame Whipcushion from the Ministry of Magic, Inter-Dimensional Travel and Immigration Office.” Both women glared at each other before looking away.

“Uh Hi.” I said meekly.

“We are under the impression that there are two unregistered witches living here on Dead Earth.” Dimensioner Hopper said looking down at a holographic projection.

“Um What?”

“Dead Earth is what they call this place.” Maggie whispered.

“Uh yes.” I corrected.

“So, you are Madeleine and Natalia Lands?” Madame Whipcushion asked.

_You didn’t even ask that._ I thought angrily.

“Yes.” I answered with a little heat.

“We must get you registered then.” Dimensioner Hopper said cheerily sitting down and scattering holo-screens all over the dining room table.

“Is that a Holographic Screen?” Madeleine asked in awe.

“Ops sorry, I completely forget Dead Earth is that advanced yet.” Hopper giggled tapping her wand to the holo-screens which turned into sheets of paper. Madeleine and I looked at each other and before we knew it, we were filling out paperwork with the help of Maggie and Ryan.

~o~

It took five hours to fill out the proper paperwork, get our magical signatures registered and identified, read through legal jargon, create a inter-dimensional bank account- which I ended up having to borrow my parent’s credit cards, which by the way made me feel like shit- and get our pictures taken for our passports. I also had a massive headache and Madeleine looked like she was about ready to cast various hexes without the use of a wand and violating some of the paperwork we had signed.

“I think that covers it all.” Hopper beamed at us. Madame Whipcushion looked about ready to hex her.

“You should be getting an acceptance letter from some of the various schools around the Dimensions since you are over age Miss. Lands. This paper here will explain to the various schools why you are late in finding your magic.” Madame Whipcushion replied coolly handing over a paper that described what she had said.

“And you Miss. Lands shall also receive letters when you are 11.” Madame Whipcushion said turning to Madeleine who shrugged and began to wander away.

“But how will I- “

“Suddenly there was a loud screech and four owls appeared. And right behind them was a pixie, a tiny dragon, and a drone. They each had letters and they dumped them onto the table in front of me.

“Cool!” Madeleine exclaimed coming back to the table.

“You will not have to worry about getting to any of these schools. Mr. Julius and Miss. Solli are willing to be your guardians going through the Dimensions Gate and seeing to your needs at whatever school you wish.” Hopper explained before she got up and said goodbye and vanished into particles.

“If you should choose The Planet of Magic, I shall me seeing you.” Madame Whipcushion sneered before turning on the spot and vanishing with a pop.

“Ah don’t you just love paperwork?” Maggie sighed looking over my letters. We all glared at her and she ignored us.

“The Planet of Magic, Hogwarts, and Ilvermorny want you. From Caesarea, Hekate and The Delphi School of Seers and Magic.” Maggie said handing me the letters. The Pixie recited she was from some small planet which I can’t pronounce. The Dragon was from Merlin City and the Drone was from The Future is Bright and that sounded oddly like a dystopian planet.

“I’m going to take a break.” I sighed pushing away from the table to grab some water. As I filled a glass with water, I watched it. I let it over run over and just stared. After a few minutes I turned off the tap and then stared at the glass. It was perfectly normal, and nothing had changed about it, unlike me. I was 14 now, a witch, about ready to do inter-dimensional travel that people could only imagine. How many people imagined it and how many knew it was real. My head felt like it was spinning around in circles. I brought the glass up to my lips and took long sips.

When I was about halfway done with the water, I resolved myself. It was going to be hard, but I had a feeling everything would work out. I get to meet Harry Potter, and all sorts of cool characters, practice magic and see mythical creatures and this would lead me to Christa. She was on The Planet of Magic.

“I’ll go to Hogwarts.” I announced walking back into the dining room. Ryan looked relieved. Maggie smiled at me and Madeleine was apparating all over the house in joy.

“One question though. How do I explain my age?”


	3. Feathers and Vines

Madeleine and I stood on our front doorstep waiting for Ryan and Maggie. The Texas heat was blasting down on us and I was two seconds away to escaping back into the house. Maggie appeared in the middle of the street and motioned to us after looking around.

“Hello!” She smiled as we approached her.

“Ready for some inter-dimensional travel?” She added pulling out of her bag a couple of cloaks.

“Yes!” Madeleine crowed dancing around us.

“Of course, you are, but you can’t officially go till you are 11.” I pointed out. Madeleine groaned and stuck her tongue out.

“Put these on and we will wait for the signal.” Maggie instructed handing us a cloak.

“It’s so big.” Madeleine giggled. I looked over and it was practically swallowing her.

“You look like your being eaten by it.” I giggled; Maggie grinned.

“I’ll adjust it when we get to the gate.”

“Where is this gate?” I asked as Maggie went back to rummaging through her bag.

“Well there two North American one is Canada, and the other one is at Area 51. That is the one we will be going to because it’s our closest transfer hub.” Maggie explained pulling a worn rubber chew toy out of the bag.

“What?” I asked.

“The Gate in Canada is the actual gate, the one at Area 51, is just a transfer point or a terminal. We are just passing through. It does connect to a few worlds but not where we need to be going.” She clarified before holding out the chew toy.

“So, Area 51 is just a gate?”

“Pretty much. The US Government keeps it very hush hush. Other countries and continents have similar transfer points with main hubs. The main hub for Europe is in Finland, Russia it’s in the middle of nowhere, Asia its hidden-on Mt. Everest- “

“Wait that doesn’t make any sense.” Madeleine piped up.

“So many people go there to just get to the top.”

“That’s the best part. There is the main trail and then the trail to the Gate only a short distance away. It igneous really, it’s hidden in plain sight, but non magical beings can’t tell it’s there.” Maggie seemed to be growing excited as she was explaining everything. It was interesting, and I was growing less nervous as she talked.

“Almost time.” Maggie announced as her watch began to beep.

“Ryan is going to meet us on the other side. He’s currently talking to the Ministry of Magic getting all the paperwork situated so we can head to Gringotts immediately after we get there and begin shopping for school supplies.” She finished waggling the chew toy.

“This is going to be really uncomfortable. Make sure you do not let go. And keep your knees together, it’ll help with the landing.” Madeleine and I nodded, and the chew toy began to turn blue.

“Ready? Three, Two, On- “

There was a sharp pull behind my navel and the feel of being thrown about before I hit something hard with my feet. I fell over and Madeleine elbowed me. 

“Get off.” She snapped and I rolled off her.

“You two did pretty good for your first portkey.” Maggie congratulated leaning over to help us up.

“I did better than you.” Madeleine teased.

“You fell over.”

“You landed on me.” She snapped back.

“You both did really well. Madeleine your more experienced with apparition that is why you were able to land on your feet. Natalia you did surprisingly good too, you at least landed on your feet. When I first portkeyed I landed on my face and barfed.” Maggie assured leading us away from where we landed.

“Welcome to Gate 51.” She said looking over her shoulder at us.

“Wow!” Madeleine and I said at the same time. The entire building was made of glass and concrete and on each of the three levels were shimmering doors, glittering different colors.

“You should see it at sunset and sunrise.” Maggie smiled as we walked up to an orange shimmering doorway.

“The first floor leads to various gates on this side of world. This particular one leads to the Canadian Gate.” Maggie pointed to the sign above the doorway and then down the hall. There was a pretty neon pink one for Panama and green one was Brazil.

“Passport.” An attendant dressed in a white suit asked. Maggie handed over our passports and the attendant glanced over them.

“Keep your hands to yourselves, no poking the Gate’s walls, and keep moving.” The attendant explained motioning us to move forward.

“Opps, I forgot.” Maggie pulled out her wand and resized our robes.

“It’ll tingle when we pass through each gate. Make sure to keep walking so you don’t end up somewhere else. And when they say keep your hands to yourself, they mean it, you could lose a finger or the whole hand, to Gate poisoning.” Maggie clarified before motioning us forward.

“Are you sure you want us to go first?” I asked hesitantly, grabbing Madeleine’s arm to make sure she didn’t jump right in.

“I can keep an eye on you, and make sure you keep moving from behind.” Maggie said nudging us forward. After hesitating for a moment longer, I grabbed Madeleine’s hand and we walked forward.

“Wow!” We gasped as we walked through the shimmering light. The light felt slightly cool as we walked through, like a refreshing mist, the gate was a long hallway made up swirling shades of orange.

“It’s cool, isn’t it?” Maggie called. We walked forward and after about 10 minutes we were on the other side.

“That was so cool!” We grinned at Maggie, she laughed back and motioned to the Canadian Gate Terminal. Madeleine and I stared in awe. The entire building was from we could tell ten stories high, made of glass and plants. Everywhere we looked, people and creatures traveling through the Gates, using everything from brooms and wings, to cars and flying skateboards.

“Come on you two, we can explore later.” Maggie called to us. We ran after her.

“Same principle of the last Gate, this world’s Gates are on the first floor, then the other worlds are on the other floors. We are heading up to floor 5, down to the left to the British Gate.” Maggie explained as we walked next to her towards a clear tube elevator.

“Floor 5, please.” Maggie said.

“Floor 5.” Repeated a voice before the floor began to rise.

“Natalia look a mermaid!” I looked up to where Madeleine was pointing. A stream of water was being fashioned from a white Gateway and a mermaid was swimming slowly following the flow to a level right below us.

“Cool.” I whispered watching as she vanished.

“Mermaids are very different depending on which dimension you’re going to.” Maggie said as the elevator stopped.

“Floor 5, Planet of Magic.” The voice announced. We followed Maggie to the left and down the hall. We passed Finland, Sweden, and Norway before we turned down a side hall and was met with the British Gate which was a dull green color and another attendant. Maggie handed over the passports before the attendant could ask. This one was dressed in a black cloak, with the Ministry of Magic crest embroidered on the chest.

“The time jump will be noticeable by causing a rash. Please head to St. Mungo’s if it persists.” The wizard yawned before handing back our passports and motioning us through.

“Same rules apply as before, when we pass through we are going straight to the floo network to get to the Ministry of Magic, we’ll be running about 10 minutes late due to the time jump so remember to be clear when you speak Natalia. Madeleine will go through with me because she isn’t 11 yet.” Maggie pushed us forward.

“Wait, why am I flooing alone?”

“Because you are of age, and it’ll be good practice for you. Plus, it is illegal for your sister to go alone. So, no apparating for you.” Maggie added at the end. I grabbed Madeleine’s hand again and we moved forward. This time the Gate felt like it was scratching at our skin.

“Ow.” Madeleine whimpered as we moved forward through gate.

“Sorry, moving through time hurts. If you two didn’t have magic it would have burned.” Maggie seemed to be uncomfortable too and it felt like she was leaving something out. I turned back to look at her and her face seemed grim. I guess non-magical beings didn’t survive the time jumps. I shuddered at the thought.

Before I knew it, we were on the other side. My skin felt itchy, but Maggie pushed us forward.

“Here’s some knuts, pay the lady two of them for the floo powder and make sure to say clearly, Ministry of Magic.” Maggie reiterated handing me a handful of knuts. I walked up to a witch waiting by a fireplace and handed her two knuts. She offered a pot with glittery powder and I grabbed a handful. I then walked into the fireplace and turned around to look at Maggie and Madeleine. Maggie nodded while Madeleine grinned at me.

“Ministry of Magic!” I shouted throwing the powder down at my feet. Green flames roared up and I spun around. Before I knew it was staring out of the fireplace at the black bricks of the Ministry of Magic.

“Out not.” I ran out of the fireplace at the attendant’s commands. There was another roar of fire and Maggie appeared with Madeleine who was clutching Maggie’s side.

“That was so awesome!” Madeleine grinned as we made our way towards the wand registration desk. We waited and looked around everywhere as Maggie had her wand registered and the wizard made us badges.

“Proceed.” He said and Maggie pushed us towards the elevators.

“Welcome to 1994.” She said scooching us along.

“Trippy.” I said as I turned my head in every direction to see everything. The Fountain was awesome, the flying notes were cool, the witches and wizards appearing out of thin air. I wanted to stop and stare at everything.

“Magic is so cool.” Madeleine sighed as we rode up to the floor for Inter-dimensional Travel and Immigration.

“It is and it’s also dangerous.” Maggie said as the doors finally opened to a floor that looked similarly to the Gates.

“This way.” Maggie said pushing us to the right and down the hall a little way. Soon we were in front of Madame Whipcushion’s door. Maggie rapped her wand on the door, and it slid open to revel Ryan talking to the witch.

“Hello, Ladies.” Ryan grinned at us.

“You’re late.” Madame Whipcushion glared.

“We’re sorry, we got a little sidetracked.” Maggie apologized swatting my hand away from where I had been scratching at my skin. 

“Hm.”

“Here is your paperwork for Gringotts. School begins on September 1st and 11 o’ clock. Try not to be late.” Madame Whipcushion handed me our paperwork and went back to her work.

“Come on let’s go, the goblins don’t care for tardiness.” Ryan said getting up and kissing Maggie on the cheek.

“Make sure Madame Malkin embroiders their robes properly.” Madame Whipcushion calls as the door closes.

“What does she mean by that?” I asked as we walked back to the elevators.

“Well, it’s a special thread called Lila Thread, it looks kind of like opals and it tells everyone you’re from another dimension. It helps distinguish you from the others.” Ryan explained as we waited for the elevator.

“But isn’t that dangerous?” I whispered.

“Not really, Death Eaters are not going to attack a bunch of school kids who barely know magic. Lila Thread has some special properties, one of them, helps protect the wearer from certain spells, hexes and curses.” Maggie added as the elevator arrived.

“You should be learning about Lila Thread in school this year, Natalia, as you are one of two transfer students, this year.” Ryan said after telling the operator to take us to the ground floor.

“Who is the second one?” I asked even though I already knew the answer.

“Well, my little sister is the other one. Her robes won’t have the Lila Thread which is illegal but since no one knows about it, there isn’t much we can do.” Ryan explained as we walked back through the Atrium and to where people were traveling to and from.

“We’ll talk about this later when we get you two home.” Ryan said before I could ask any more questions.

“Okay, hold onto me, please.” Ryan held out his right arm to me.

“Hold on tight now girls. No wiggling or you might lose a limb. Also, if you’re going to be sick try and turn away from us.” Maggie added before she disappeared with Madeleine.

“Ready?” Ryan asked. He didn’t wait for my answer and before I knew it, I was gagging behind the Leaky Cauldron.

“After we go to Gringotts, we’ll come back for lunch and then do all of your school shopping.” Maggie said rubbing my back.

“I don’t want to do that again.” I mumbled following after I felt like my breakfast was not going to see me again.

Everything was beautiful. All the colors, different types of people and animals, magic being used. I felt impossibly giddy at all the sights. It was completely different from the movies and more in line with the books.

“Natalia look.” Madeleine said every so often pointing out various objects and creatures. Maggie and Ryan just grinned at each other as they held hands and led the way to Gringotts.

The building was made entirely of white marble and seemed to be folding in on itself in different places. As we walked up the steps Madeleine read the warning poem.

“ _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So, if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there.”_

I shuddered at the thought remembering the dragons from the books. The inside of the bank looked the same as in the movies but seemed slightly more sinister with the way the goblins eyed us as we walked past. Ryan walked up to a line behind a family of witches and we waited patiently till it was our turn.

“We have an appointment with Broadrock.” Ryan said to the goblin sitting behind the tiller’s desk.

“To your right.” The goblin sneered pointing off behind him. Ryan said thank you and we were off to another till and then to an office filled to the brim with accounting books.

“I am Broadrock and you need a new account is that correct.” Broadrock introduced himself growled. Ryan nodded and I handed over our paperwork. Broadrock looked it over and grumbled to himself before pulling out what looked like a new accounting book and wrote mine and Madeleine’s names on it.

“Do you have the funds?” Broadrock then asked as he got down from his chair and led the way to the vaults.

“Yes, we have Natalia’s scholarship fund, and funds for her and her sister.” Ryan answered.

“Scholarship fund?” I asked.

“Yes, all inter-dimensional students get scholarship funds from the school they are going to, the Ministry and Inter-Dimensional Immigration Department. The Immigration Department also give you about 2,000 Galleons as a prize of sorts for traveling with them.” Maggie grunted as she picked Madeleine up and set her into the cart.

“We aren’t going too far, so you don’t have to worry.” Ryan said giving me a small smile after getting a look of my face. I liked roller coasters, but I didn’t like constant dropping.

“Here we go.” Broadrock said and we shot off down the track. Madeleine screamed for the entire 10-minute ride as I finally lost my breakfast.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked rubbing my back.

“No, I just puked, and I think I have Time Rash.” I gagged.

“She has a point Maggie.” Ryan said sheepishly as Maggie glared at him.

“Vault 186.” Broadrock announced and we all climbed out. Another goblin was waiting for us with the vault already open.

“Here is your key, go ahead and put the funds in.” Broadrock said handing Madeleine and I keys of our own and motioning Ryan forward. Ryan walked up to the vault which wasn’t excessively big. It was about the size of a coffee table in height, depth, and width. We watched as Ryan pulled out three distinctly colored coin sacks and dumped them on the floor of the vault. Within seconds of landing the Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons organized themselves, soon we had a sizable pile.

“This bag here is your scholarship funds, you can only pull out money for your supplies.” Ryan explained handing me the dull purple sack. It was about the size of Madeleine’s hand.

“This one is for emergencies. And this one is for when you have spending money. I have put some of your moment into an interest account so you can make so money. Goblins are exceptionally good about making money. When we come back before school, we will put some of your money elsewhere so it can be making you some more money. And these are for the two of you to spend today.” Ryan added showing me a red sack and tossing the last sack- which was blue- back into vault. He then gave Madeleine and I two Galleons each.

“We can’t take this.” I said grabbing Madeleine’s Galleons and trying to give them back to him.

“It’s alright, it’s a gift and it’s also tradition in my family to give to new students money.” He said pushing my hand back to me.

“But I’m not in school yet.” Madeleine said.

“You know, you’re right.” Ryan grinned motioning for me to put her Galleons into the vault.

“Wait! No, Stop!” Madeleine shouted before I could.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to not keep it.” She scowled and we all laughed.

~o~

Lunch was delicious, and we enjoyed playing I-Spy while we ate. Afterwards we headed to Ollivander’s to get my wand.

“No magic outside of school and definitely no magic- “

“On Dead Earth.” We sighed as Maggie reminded us about the rules.

“I wonder what wand you will get Natalia.” Madeleine said as we walked into the slightly dusty shop.

“A wand.” I said stated, Madeleine took a swipe at me.

“I know that dummy.” She muttered walking next to me to the counter.

“Hello?” I called into the gloom. Nothing moved except Madeleine leaning over the counter to look at the displayed wands.

“Mr. Ollivander?” Maggie called out leaning to look up the stairs.

“Maybe he’s out to lunch?” I asked looking up at the piles of wand boxes.

“Hello dears.”

“Ah!” I jumped at Maggie’s startled scream. Ollivander had appeared on the stairs right behind her.

“Sorry.” Mr. Ollivander said looking genuinely sorry.

“It’s okay.” Maggie assured rubbing a hand over her heart.

“Who do we have here?” Mr. Ollivander asked looking over his glasses at Madeleine and me.

“I would like a wand please.” I poked my sister away from the counter.

“Ah you must be the student from Dead Earth.”

I nodded in confirmation as Mr. Ollivander summoned a measuring tape and then went off to find a wand.

“How did you know?” Madeleine asked watching him closely.

“Ah, Madame Whipcushion sent an owl.” He answered from upstairs. How he got up there, I haven’t got a clue. He was gone for about 5 minutes before he reappeared with two wand boxes.

“But she didn’t tell me there were two students coming from Dead Earth.” He added setting the boxes down on the counter.

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked. We all knew he didn’t mean Madeleine as she looked too young to be 11.

“Another student arrived a couple of weeks ago with her guardian to claim an oddly specific wand. Unfortunately, the wand always chooses its witch or wizard. Since I didn’t have that wand, I instead gave a wand that is less likely to be temperamental. Her actual wand is this one.” Mr. Ollivander explained gently tapping his wand on the dark grey box.

“This one should do quite nicely.” Mr. Ollivander opened the other box and carefully held up a beautiful white wand.

“What was this student’s name?” Ryan asked a dark edge to his voice.

“Ah, Professor Snape said her name was Christa Slytherin.” Mr. Ollivander clarified motioning for me to take the wand.

“Professor Snape? He isn’t her guardian, my father is.” Ryan snapped.

“I assure you I meant no harm, but he said he was her guardian.” Mr. Ollivander soothed.

“We can talk about this later, thank you for the information Mr. Ollivander it was really helpful.” Maggie thanked putting her arm around Ryan.

“Yeah, thanks.” Ryan muttered.

“One last thing, I did notice Miss. Slytherin was a little off, hazy in the eyes.” Mr. Ollivander added still patiently waiting for me to grab the wand from him.

“When I found out who took her/ put a spell on her, I’m ripping their head off.”

“Ryan!” Maggie scolded. He sighed and went to stand outside.

“It is quite alright; a brother is worried about his sister.” Mr. Ollivander said before Maggie could apologize.

I then grabbed the wand when Mr. Ollivander turned to give me a warm smile. It felt light in my hands. I turned it over and noticed vines carved into the handle. I gripped it better and a warm tingle spread up my arm before fading.

“Go ahead and give it a little flick.” Mr. Ollivander prompted. Nodding to myself I took a deep breath and let it go before flicking the wand in the air like writing a check mark.

Warmth spread through my hand again and tiny sparks began to fall from the wand tip like a waterfall. I grinned up at Mr. Ollivander who was still watching the wand and I looked back too. The sparks became bigger and bigger before it turned into a small flame. I stared in awe as the flame grew from a tiny yellow thing into a bright white inferno.

“Natalia!” Madeleine screamed causing me to almost drop the wand. The flames vanished and I blinked away the dark spots.

“Is everyone alright?” Ryan shouted running back into the store.

“That was so cool!” Maggie clapped.

“That was absolutely marvelous. I never knew a phoenix feather to do that before.” Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, grinning at me. Maggie began to tell Ryan about what happened with Madeleine piping in to add in details she was missing.

“Your wand is made of Wisteria Vine, 11 inches, Phoenix Feather. Vine wood is for witches and wizards seeking a greater purpose, and Phoenix feather you may find is a little temperamental. But keep your chin up and you might find it to be a very trustworthy wand.” Mr. Ollivander explained offering me the wand box. I gently put my wand inside and closed the box.

“Do you have a wand care kit or sorts? I would like to make sure I take care of it, because knowing me, I might drop it a couple of times.”

“You are the very first student to ask me that.” Mr. Ollivander replied turning around and pulling out a small bag.

“There is an instruction booklet that should help you. If anything feels off, feel free to owl me.” He explained.

“Thank you. How did you get the phoenix feather?” I asked rummaging through my scholarship pouch for some coins.

“7 Galleons and a sickle for the wand cleaner, my dear.” Mr. Ollivander said before answering me.

“It was actually quite surprising story. I was taking cuttings from a wand orchard- which my dear are extremely hard to maintain- when a phoenix flew and sat on the tree, I was taking cuttings from. It looked slightly tired, so I offered it some water and a snack. It then sang to me and I fell asleep and when I awoke it had left a beautiful feather in which I used for your wand.”

“Cool!” I gasped handing over the coins.

“What about me?” Madeleine asked.

“Well my dear I think might I have a wand for you, but you’ll have to come back when your 11.” Mr. Ollivander smiled. She groaned and we all laughed.

“Can I take my sister’s wand?” Ryan asked pulling out the right number of Galleons.

“Of course, my dear boy.” Mr. Ollivander said taking the money.

“This wand is made from Spruce, slightly springy, 12 and ¼ inches with Unicorn Hair. It requires a firm hand, because just like it’s owner it has a wild imagination. And I’m assuming its future owner is bold and has a good sense of humor.” Mr. Ollivander’s eyes twinkled as he told us about Christa’s wand.

“She does have a good sense of humor and quite the imagination.” Ryan grinned tightly.

We thanked Mr. Ollivander and headed towards Madame Malkin’s.

“We’ll find her don’t worry too much.” I said patting Ryan’s arm.

“I know, it’s just I’m terrified what she might be going through.” He admitted looking as he described.

“Let us think like this. She is apparently at Hogwarts, and a Professor is keeping an eye on her.” Maggie tried. Ryan did not look convinced, but he nodded along.


	4. Old Family Friends

On the way to Madame Malkin’s we stopped by the Magical Menagerie to pick up a cat.

“I’ll wait out here with Smokey.” Ryan said indicating my cat who was sprawled out across his shoulders.

“Thank you.” I said after stroking her grey fur and following Maggie and Madeleine into the shop.

“It’s interesting that her last name is Slytherin.” Madeleine commented as we looked around.

“This way you two.” Maggie called from further ahead. We went to her and saw her sitting in a chair next to a woman with beautiful blonde hair.

“She’ll be right with us.” Maggie explained indicating with a hand towards a small stage of sorts where a pale blonde stood getting fitted in school robes. I turned to my sister.

“How is it interesting?” I asked going back to our conversation.

“Well Ryan did say her last name was Riddle but now it’s Slytherin. Strange isn’t it?” She asked. I shrugged slightly.

“Maybe she chose it to be silly.” Maggie said.

“Knowing her, she totally would.” I smiled.

“Oh, are you talking about the Slytherin heir?” The woman asked turning away from her son.

“Yes, my boyfriend is her older brother.” Maggie told her.

“Oh?” The woman asked turning to fully look at us.

“Well she is adopted- “

“Oh, you mean Summer Julius’s son?” The woman interrupted.

“Richard Julius, Summer passed away before they adopted.” Maggie said looking slightly dubious.

“I’m sorry about your loss, I knew Summer, she was in Lucinda Millena’s class, a few years above me.” The woman explained.

“Uh.”

“Narcissa Malfoy, Lady of the Malfoy estate.” Lady Malfoy introduced.

“And this is my son Draco.” She motioned to her son who had turned around to listen to our conversation.

“It is nice to meet you both, I am Maggie Solli, and this is Natalia and Madeleine Landin. Natalia is transferring into 4th year at Hogwarts.” Maggie introduced us.

“Hi.” I said.

“Hello.” Madeleine said from behind me. Awkward silence filled the air as we waited for her to respond.

“Christa and Natalia are both transferring from Dead Earth.” Maggie explained looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Ah, you need Lila’s Thread.” Madame Malkin interrupted before Lady Malfoy could speak. We nodded and she vanished into the back of her shop.

“I always wondered what happened to Summer’s family, and Lucinda.” Lady Malfoy choked on the last part and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

“Luci was such a sweet person. What happened to her was a tragedy, I always wondered what had happened to her daughter. Her family had been beside themselves when the baby went missing.” Lady Malfoy said voice breaking. Draco walked up to his mother and put a hand on her shoulder. He gave us a dirty look.

“To know her daughter is alive and well.” Lady Malfoy gave us a watery smile.

“I wouldn’t know about well.” I said quietly.

“Natalia.” Maggie hissed.

“What do you mean?” Lady Malfoy exclaimed sitting forward and grabbing Maggie’s hands.

Maggie looked highly unsure.

“It’s really not my place, Ryan is outside if you wish to talk to him. He knows more about Christa’s adoption and the current situation is, um, unsure. I’m sorry it really isn’t my place to say.” Maggie admitted. Lady Malfoy suddenly stood up and turned to her son.

“Draco, have the robes sent to the manor, help these lovely ladies with what they need, as I am sure it is quite new and confusing to them. I will be right back.” She then swept out of the shop startling Ryan and Smokey.

We all stood around uncomfortably until Madame Malkin appeared with spools of thread floating behind her and bolts of fabric.

“So, you’re from Dead Earth.” Draco asked as Madame Malkin motioned for me to stand on the stage and then drew a curtain to give me privacy.

“You need school robes correct?” Madame Malkin asked. I nodded.

“They also need dress and daily robes.” Draco said sounding like he did not want to be helping us.

“Um, that too please. And maybe, do you do dresses?” I asked. Madame Malkin hummed in response and began waving her wand to take my measurements and asking me for various ideas of what dresses I would want to wear and colors.

“For the dress robes can I have royal to a deep blue? And for the dress maybe bright red ball gown, um, do you have a piece of parchment? I want to make this easier for you.” I explained. Madame Malkin summoned a piece of paper and I drew the best I could with the quill what I wanted. Madam Malkin looked it over and asked a few questions before saying she had the idea in her head and said she could have it delivered by the end of September to school. I grinned and said,

“Perfect.”

“One little issue we only carry Gryffindor red. I can charm the dress to be the brighter red.” She said coming back around the curtain after putting away my dress notes.

“Oh, that’s alright, there is no need to do the extra work, as long as it is read, I am happy.” I assured her. She tried to press me more, but I refused to back down. 30 minutes later, Madame Malkin was explaining to my sister and I the proper way to wear daily and dress robes. We listen closely and Maggie took lots of notes. Lady Malfoy also came back in to look at what we were buying. She herself made various recommendations and then declared she was going to pay for all our robes.

“Oh, Lady Malfoy, we simply cannot ask that of you.” Maggie said slightly horrified. Draco and I looked at each other in surprise.

“Think of it as a gift, what the Julius’ and you are doing are well deserving a gift. It is the least I can do for you.” She said getting a look on her face that she was not taking a no for answer.

“Draco, I want you to help Miss. Landin with everything she needs at school. It will be quite the culture shock for her, and I think she can teach you many things.” Lady Malfoy said turning towards her son.

“Yes, mother.” He replied looking like he was not going to do it. His mother leveled him with a look and his shoulders sagged.

“Your daily robes are ready.” Announced Madame Malkin. Madeleine and I rushed behind the curtain to change into the dark grey robes, embroidered with the Lila’s Thread which sparkled in the light.

“Please owl me, if you have any more news, and I will try and keep you updated on anything my family lawyers find.” Lady Malfoy was telling Ryan as Madeleine and I headed outside.

“I will Lady Malfoy, I really can’t thank you enough.” Ryan said bowing slightly to her.

“My dear boy, I can’t thank you enough. Summer was a dear friend of mine and so was Lucinda, knowing my goddaughter is alive has made this day even brighter.” She responded pressing a kiss to Ryan’s cheeks who turned just as red as his hair.

“I hope to see you all on September 1st.” She said turning to us.

“It was very nice meeting the both of you.” I said smiling. She smiled back and turned away as her husband called to her down the street.

“See you in September.” I said turning to Draco. He gave a glare and sauntered after his mother. We watched as Lady Malfoy began talking quickly to her husband whose face had turned from a scowl to thoughtfulness and then surprise. He nodded at as and as soon as Draco was at their side they disappeared.

“Well that was interesting.” Ryan said slightly bemused.

“Yep.” We all agreed.

~o~

The afternoon had flown by as we purchased the last of my school supplies. We were all very tired as we made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick dinner.

“Have we gotten everything on your list?” Maggie checked as she and Ryan set down my trunk. I pulled out the list from my robe pockets and examined it.

“Yes, we got everything.”

“Good, pull out your books, I’m going to shrink your trunk.” She said tapping it with her wand. I did as she asked and watched in amazement as it shrunk to the size of a toy car.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to it.” I smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry you will and come next summer you will be upset about not being able to do magic back home.” Ryan grinned before groaning at the sight of our dinner.

“Eat quickly now we have to stop by St. Mungo’s to get the Rime Rash Cream before we leave.” He added giving my sister and I a look. We guiltily stopped scratching.

“But it itches.” Madeleine whined.

“That’s why we are stopping by St. Mungo’s, you’ll get used to the time travel soon.” Maggie soothed motioning us to eat. Sighing heavily, we did. And soon enough we were back home in our beds buzzing with excitement for September to hurry to us.

~o~

“Natalia!”

I groaned covering my head with a pillow.

“Get up or we will be late!” Madeleine cried ripping the blankets from me. I pulled the pillow off and glared at her.

“It’s like 2 in the morning.” I grumbled rolling out of bed.

“It’s actually 5 in the morning.” She corrected before vanishing out into the hall. I stared at my feet for a second before rolling back into bed.

“Up!” She screamed apparating on top of me.

“Mom!” I screamed. She ignored us.

“Hurry!” Madeline exclaimed as we ran through the Canadian Terminal.

“I can only run so fast.” I gasped chasing after her. Maggie and Ryan had gone on ahead to make sure the apartment his brother Theo was going to rent was set up to receive mail for us and such for us. As we waited in the elevator Madeleine asked questions we were told not to discuss in public.

“Ryan said we would talk about it when we got there.” I scowled at her. But she was a huge bundle of energy and did not want to back down.

“If I let you borrow my wand for an hour will you leave me alone?” I asked. I swore Madeleine’s eyes became the size of dinner plates in an instant.

“Yay!” She shouted causing various people to look at us.

“Keep it down.” I whispered as we went back to rushing towards our gate. Madeleine just went ahead skipping and singing at the top of her lungs.

“You keep that up and I’m going to tell Mom you stole her makeup.” I growled. She just shrugged at me and I had the sudden urge to start choking her. But I stopped as the witch watching over the gate asked for our passports. 

“You’re going to get it when I arrive.” I growled. She laughed in response.

“You’ll just have to wait till June to take my head off.” She sang jumping away from my hands has I made a grab at her. She screeched ran so I chased her.

“Whoa there, where’s the fire?” Ryan asked as we ran through the gate.

“She’s trying to kill me.” Madeleine cried.

“And what did you do?” Ryan asked.

“Nothing.” She wailed.

“Uh huh.” He replied with a raised eyebrow.

“As the oldest sibling I beg to differ.” I stated

“As the oldest sibling too, I agree.” He replied grinning at me.

“Come on you two, we have much to discuss before heading to King’s Cross.” And with that we each grabbed an arm and disapparated.


	5. Sorting and Friends

Smokey and I spent a good five minutes looking for my trunk before I decided to head to the end of the carriage to where Harry and his friends were.

“Do you think, she’s a Death Eater?” Ron asked.

“Why would she be? She’s kind of young.” Hermione stated.

“Well she is obviously friends with the Malfoy’s.” Harry snapped.

“Um, excuse me?” I asked accidentally overhearing their conversation.

They all jumped.

“What?” Ron asked coldly.

“Um, I was wondering where Fred and George- “

“Don’t talk about my brothers’” Ron snapped.

“I’m sorry, I just want to know where my stuff is.” I said feeling embarrassed and guilty.

“I don’t know where it is but stay away from my family.” Ron growled.

“Ron!” Hermione scolded.

“She’s trying to get all comfy with us and then she’ll tell them all about Harry.” He argued.

“I- I’m sorry.” I stuttered.

“Fred and George are in the next carriage up.” Harry said.

“Oh, thank you, Harry.” I beamed feeling so much better. He just muttered,

“You’re welcome.” And rolled his eyes.

“Um, I’ll see you all at school.” I gave one last smile and went back out. Why did they act like that? Did I do something wrong? I shook it off and went to find Fred and George.

“We’ll find them.” I said to Smokey, as we went into the next carriage. I heard them before I saw them.

I knocked on the compartment door, and then opened it.

“Hi, do you know where my luggage is?” I asked them.

“Hi, Natalia.” Fred said.

“It’s in here.” George indicated pointing above their friend Lee Jordan.

“Oh, thank you, can I sit here?” I asked after a moment.

“Sure, we were just talking about you. I’m Lee Jordan.” Lee introduced patting the seat next to her.

“What were you talking about?” I asked hesitant. I did not want them talking about me like Harry and his friends.

“About you being from Dead Earth. What else would we be talking about?” Fred asked.

“Well…” I hesitated.

“Um I accidently overheard Ron, Harry and Hermione talking about me and the Malfoys’.” I answered.

“Bah, don’t worry about Ron, he’s got a big head from being friends with the Famous Harry Potter. And Harry has been through some stuff so go easy on him and Hermione always thinks logically, sometimes a little too much, but she has her heart in the right place.” George said, Fred and Lee nodded along.

“What did they say exactly?” George asked.

“I kind of, don’t want to talk about it.” I said pulling Smokey out of her carrier and placing her in my lap.

“Well it was probably along the lines that the Malfoys’ are a bunch of Death Eaters and you’re on their side.” Fred suggested.

“Don’t worry Ron’s a git. He doesn’t know half of what he’s talking about.” George assured. I gave them a small smile.

“Now about Dead Earth.” Lee prompted looking excited about the questions I could answer.

~o~

“You should put your robes on, we are almost at Hogwarts.” Ginny said appearing at the compartment door.

“Thanks, Gin.” Fred and George chorused.

“Thank you.” Lee and I said. She smiled at us and went back out.

“Where’s the bathroom so I can change?” I asked. Lee pointed it out and I headed down that way. I bumped into a dreamy blonde girl.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright.” She smiled dreamily.

“You’re from Dead Earth. I can tell from the warpnits floating around you. You should be careful they cause Time Rash.” She added looking me over.

“Oh, thank you! I was wondering why the Time Rash wouldn’t go away.” I thanked pulling my hand away from where I had been scratching.

“I’ll send you an ointment that’ll make them go away.” She said before skipping away.

“You should stay away from Looney Lovegood.”

“Hi, Draco.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“She seems very nice.” I said walking past him towards the bathroom.

“She’s crazy.” He argued.

“We’re all crazy, Draco.” I said waiting in line.

“Pft, yeah right.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you have proof that we’re not?” I asked genuinely curious. Before he could say anything, a whiny voice cried out,

“Drackie Poo!”

Draco flinched and went to stand on the other side of me.

“I hope you’re not hoping to hide in the bathroom with me, so I shall say Good- Bye.” I said giving him an odd look as the bathroom opened up. He turned slightly pink.

“Why would I follow you into the bathroom?” He snapped.

“I don’t know but whoever that is, is looking for you, and your trying to hide.” I pointed out.

“I’ll see you later Draco.” I then shut the bathroom door in his face.

“Drackie Poo, there you are.” The whiny voice exclaimed. I giggled at the image of his face in my head. I quickly changed and I headed back to the compartment. Everyone stared and pointed at my robes which were embroidered with the very noticeable Lila’s Thread.

“Uhg, I hate my robes.” I grumbled getting back into the compartment.

“I think they’re pretty cool. We rarely get people from other Dimensions especially after the first Wizarding War.” Lee said gravely.

“Oh, I didn’t know about that.”

“Yeah there will be a section about it in class.” Fred said.

“What are the classes like?” I asked and as we arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, Fred, Lee and George, filled me in about the Professors and classes. Professor Snape seemed slightly more bitter than the books. Dumbledore was also more whimsical than what I knew. I was extremely excited to go to classes. It had started pouring rain at some point of our ride and everyone was rushing around.

Fred helped me with my trunk and Smokey was visibly hissing at the rain. Luckily, Maggie had charmed the carrier to stay dry.

“I’ll see you in the dorms.” I assured her. She meowed sadly at me. I felt terrible leaving her, but Fred assured me that she would be waiting on my bed in my dorm. We stood in the rain waiting for Lee to hail a carriage when Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with some other students appeared.

“Oh Hi!” I smiled at them and blushing a little at Harry.

“I thought I told you to stay away from my family.” Ron growled.

“Shove off, Ron.” Fred snapped.

“Leave her along, she hasn’t done anything to you.” George growled standing in between me and Ron.

“She friends with Malfoy.” Ron snarled.

“Actually, I’m not.” I corrected.

“Your brother is chummy with them.” He countered.

“He’s not my brother. If you were paying attention, you would have heard me say, Ryan is Christa’s oldest brother.” I clarified.

“Then why are you hanging out with Malfoy.” He tried again.

“Because his mother is friends with Ryan’s mother- who passed away- and she’s helping him, and I navigate this world. You need to pay attention more.” I snapped.

“Everything isn’t so black and white. There isn’t such a thing as good and evil. You need to stop being mean to people just because their different from you, you just as bad as Malfoy if you act like that.” I added feeling slightly better.

“You get him, Natalia.” George cheered patting me shoulder.

“Guys, I got a carriage.” Lee called out through the rain.

“Come on.” Fred said going on ahead.

“I’ll see you at the Feast.” I said tartly before following behind.

~o~

“Wow. She’s speechless.” Lee laughed as I stepped out of the carriage and stared at the castle. It looked far better than the movies. It was huge and seemed to emit a warm presence.

“It’s so…”

“Beautiful.”

“Old.”

I laughed at their antics.

“Come on let’s go.”

I began following them up the steps when something cold fell on my head.

“Ah!” I screamed shuddering.

“Shove off Peeves.” Fred shouted at the Poltergeist as he lobbed water balloons at the other students.

“Don’t mind him.”

“You should avoid him though.” George finished for his brother.

“Alright.” I muttered.

At the top of the stairs a stern looking woman stood spelling students dry as they entered the castle.

“Miss. Landin, come here please.” She said.

“We’ll see you later.” Lee called out.

“Good Luck at your sorting.” Fred and George said simultaneously before glaring at each other and starting a mock fight.

“Mr. and Mr. Weasley!” The woman scolded. They immediately straightened up and ran off laughing. The woman sighed shaking her head. I waved at Harry when he walked past, and he ignored me. The Professor continued help students and when the last of them had entered she motioned for me to follow her.

“It seems the first years are a little late but that is alright. Hagrid will get them across.” She said to herself. We entered a room filled with trophies and in the middle of the room was a stool with an ancient looking hat sitting on it.

“I am Professor McGonagall and I am Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration Professor.” Professor McGonagall finally introduced.

“Hello.” I said slightly meekly.

She looked me over for a second and then said,

“I know this year will be challenging to you as you are from a different Dimension, if you need to talk to anyone, just know you can talk to any of the Heads’ of House or even I or Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster.”

I nodded along with what she was saying.

“Now you can either have your sorting in front of the entire Great Hall with the first years or you can get sorted here.” She explained. I certainly did not want to be sorted with the first years. I had enough attention as being a transfer student and from a different world.

“I would like to be sorted here please.” I answered after thinking for a moment. She nodded and lifted the hat up. I walked up and sat down on the stool and she placed the hat on my head. I sneezed as I watched dust fall off of the hat.

_Yuck_. I thought.

_“You try being hundreds of years old and rarely clean.”_ A voice said in my ear.

“Um sorry.” I replied.

_“You have great ambition.”_

“Please not Slytherin.” I muttered.

_“Oh, but you would do well in Slytherin.”_

“Isn’t that what you said to Harry Potter?”

_“It’s what I say to lots of students. I can see their traits and what they will become. Not everyone is defined by their families. You can only define yourself.”_ The hat said sagely. I didn’t really understand what he meant but it made some sense.

“Well please put me somewhere where I will flourish.”

_“Before I place you in a house. You should know your friend needs a lot of help.”_

“GRYFFINOR!” Roared the Hat.

“Thank you!” I said hopping off the stool and handing it to Professor McGonagall.

“Come along now.” She said and I followed her out a different door into the Great Hall.

“This is the Gryffindor Table.” She motioned to a table nearby.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome to Gryffindor House.” She gave a small smile and I grinned widely at Fred and George who had called my name.

“Hi!” I smiled sitting in-between them.

“Welcome to Gryffindor.” They chorused.

“Why didn’t you get sorted with the first years?” Fred asked fixing my hat for me.

“Well I don’t think I need any more of the attention.” I said as people around me pointed and whispered.

“Your right.” George said.

“So, what’s going to happen now?”

“Well the first years need to be sorted, and then Dumbledore gives a small speech. We eat and then they give announcements before we all head to bed.” They explained to me. I listened intently until they fell silent when the Sorting Ceremony starts.

~o~

During dinner I looked around the Great Hall for Christa.

“Who are you looking for?” Lee asked.

“Well my best friend. She went missing over the summer and we’ve heard she was coming to Hogwarts.” I said looking back at them.

“Earlier Hermione said her last name is Slytherin now.” I added.

“Could she be at the Slytherin Table?” Fred asked as he had stood up to look over at the Slytherin Table.

“With her personality, I don’t think she would be in Slytherin.” I said.

“Yep I think she’s there.”

I stood up and there she was. She looked paler than normal and her hair was bone straight instead of curly. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen.

“That’s her but she looks different.” I explained to them what I had seen.

“Maybe she isn’t used to the magic yet?” Lee suggested.

“Can that happen?”

“It sometimes, but usually it’s when you use a lot of magic.” Fred added.

“Strange, we found out we were witches during this past summer.” I said. They gave me confused looks and we left it at that.

Dinner ended quickly and Dumbledore gave us a speech about the Triwizard Tournament coming later in the fall. Mad Eye appeared as if on que. Fred and George explained that he was once a powerful Auror. I didn’t believe them; I knew who he was.

_“Do not put yourself into any danger_.” Filled my head and I looked away from him. Barty Crouch Jr. was extremely dangerous and there was no one who would believe me other than Harry, but he had not used the map yet.

Soon enough everyone was released to go to bed.

“I’m going to talk to Christa.” I told Fred and George heading towards the Slytherin Table. They followed me as we squeezed past other students.

“Christa!” I called out to her when I saw her.

“Christa!” I shouted louder grabbing her arm.

“What?” She snapped wrenching her arm out of my grip. I was stunned she had never talked to me like that before.

“What do you mean what? Are you okay? Your parents and siblings are so worried about you.” I said pulling her into a hug.

“Get off of me! Who the hell are you?” She snapped. The Slytherins then surrounded us.

“What do you mean, who the hell am I?” I asked genuinely confused.

“I’m your best friend, we’ve known each other since we were five. You have a scar on your left hand from a fishing accident.” I replied back.

“What do you want with Lady Slytherin?” Snorted some older Slytherins.

“What do I want? I want to know if she’s okay, she was literally kidnapped from Dead Earth two months ago.” I snapped.

“Um Natalia.” George whispered tugging on my sleeve.

“Who are you to tell me what I want with her? You don’t even know her.” I said crossing my arms and glaring at them.

“I don’t know who you are but looks like your too dumb to figure it out on your own.” Christa said. I was stunned she had never called me dumb. The Slytherins snickered.

“I’m Lady Slytherin of the House of Slytherin. I have no parents, I have no family, except for Slytherin House.” She smirked.

“Natalia!” Hissed Fred.

“What is going on?” A cool voice asked. We all turned to see Professor Snape standing there watching us.

“This little Gryffindor assaulted Lady Slytherin.” One of the older students said, the others agreed.

“Is that so?” Professor Snape mused his eyes boring into mine.

“If you think me wanting to hug my best friend is assault, I think everyone in this school should be sent to prison. None of you even disproved my evidence that she was my best friend. Like I said, she has a scar on her left hand from a fishing accident and if you do not believe me further, she has a birthmark on her ankle in the shape of a star.” I said glaring right back at him.

“What harm will it do if we prove me right or wrong. If I get it wrong, I will serve detention scrubbing trophies in the trophy room without magic.” I added. Everyone gasped. Professor Snape seemed to like this because he turned to Christa.

“Lady Slytherin, I apologize for the inconvenience, but could you show us your left hand and your ankle?” He asked. She rolled her eyes and showed us the back of her hand.

“There’s nothing there.” She snapped.

“I never said it was on the back of her hand.” I said coolly. The scar did partially show on the back of her hand, but it seemed that someone had covered it up.

Christa flipped her hand around and there near her pinkie down to her wrist was a long slightly jagged scar.

“I got this when I tripped when I was five.” She said.

“Your lying you should have mentioned it earlier when I had first talked about the scar.” I pointed out. Everyone stared at us.

“Your ankle please, Lady Slytherin.” Professor Snape didn’t look too pleased. One point for me. I hoped whoever had covered up her scar wouldn’t cover up her birthmark, or I was in for a lot of scrubbing.

Christa sat down on a conjured chair and pulled up her robes and showed us her ankles.

“Well?” She asked a dangerous smile on her face. It made me uncomfortable.

“Well what? Show us your ankles.” I said. She scowled and rotated her ankles. There on her left ankle was a thumb sized star shaped birthmark slightly deformed. It slightly twitched before shooting across her ankle.

“Cool, I’ve never seen a magical birthmark before.” Someone said before a camera snapped.

“Five points from Gryffindor for taking pictures without permission.” Professor Snape snapped at the young boy who had appeared, who looked a little too happy to lose points from his house and his camera. I looked at Professor Snape expectantly.

“It seems you are right, Miss. Landin, but you cannot accost other students, or make baseless accusations such as kidnapping.” He said.

“I never accused anyone of kidnapping, you’re the one putting words in my mouth. All I said was she was kidnapped two months ago from her family.” I pointed out. He sneered at me. I left unsaid that he now seemed like the guilty one.

“Thank you for humoring me. I will let your family know your alive because they are looking for you. Also, by the way, if you don’t go to the Department of Inter-Dimensional Travel, or you’ll have your powers temporarily locked and you need your parent to sign off on the paperwork.” I called over my shoulder heading out with Fred and George to the Gryffindor Tower. Everyone watched us leave and began whispering about it.

I heaved a huge sigh when we reach the stairs.

“That was scary.” I muttered.

“I though Snape was going to kill you.” Fred said.

“Yeah, I thought for sure you were going to get a lifetime of detention.” George added.

“But I didn’t because I was right. They knew it too the moment I offered to take a huge punishment for being wrong.” I explained following them now.

“Does that usually work?” Fred asked.

“Not normally, but it makes it more believable and more people are willing to listen.” I answered as we waited for the staircase we needed to stop moving. We paused our conversation for Fred and George to explain how the stairs worked and answer my questions about them.

“I heard you mention it earlier, but was she really kidnapped?” George asked as they helped me jump over a trick stair.

“Yes, she vanished via portkey and my little sister and I found out we were witches the same day.” I explained.

“That’s wicked.” Fred said,

“Well finding out you’re a witch not your friend going missing.” George added helpfully.

“Yeah her family was really terrified when she vanished. I think they will be incredibly happy that she’s alive. But she was acting really strange.” I said.

“Strange, how?”

“She’s really happy and bubbly. She likes being friends with everyone, she’s the mom friend of the group.” I described.

“She also wears glasses, has short curly hair and isn’t that pale.” I added as we paused in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Hello, Fat Lady.” George and Fred chorused.

“Hello, you two, you must me the second transfer student from Dead Earth.” She smiled brightly.

“Second? There’s only one.” A perfect commented coming up to us.

“No there are two. Violet said she say the second one entering Slytherin Common Rooms.” The Fat Lady argued.

“I told you.” I said giving Fred and George a look.

“We weren’t saying you were wrong.” Fred said putting his hands up. The Fat Lady gave us a hrump and went back to doing her hair.

“The password is Banana Fritters.” The Prefect told us. The Fat Lady ignored us.

“Excuse me, but what is your name? I have been told it’s the Fat Lady but that doesn’t seem right, unless you want us to call you that. I’m Natalia Landin, you can call me Natalia” I asked, causing Fred, George and the Prefect to gawk at me.

“You are the first person to ask me that in 50 years.” She smiled.

“You may call me Morena.” She grinned.

“It’s a very pretty name, I heard to get in you have to give the password?” I smiled.

“Yes, correct. Password please.” Sang Morena.

“Banana Fritters.” We replied together.

“You are such a polite young lady.” Cooed Morena swinging open.

“Oh, thank you.” I said blushing.

“Wow, you’re weird.” The Prefect said.

“Thank you.” I replied back. They gave me an odd look but motioned me to follow them.

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said turning to Fred and George.

“We’ll meet you for breakfast and show you where your classes are.” George said before vanishing.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“We don’t mind, helping you out.” Fred smiled patting my arm before following his twin.

I looked around the common room. It looked smaller than what I had imagined from the movies.

“Come along Miss. Landin.” The Prefect called. People turned to look at me. I spotted Harry and his friends looking at me and I waved before going to the Prefect.

“Through there are the Prefect Rooms.” They indicated down a small hallway to our left.

“And up here are the dorms.”

I followed them up the stairs.

“To the right is the Girl’s Dormitory, you’re on the 4th floor. To the left is the Boy’s Dormitory. Boy’s cannot go up into the Girl’s, if they do an alarm will sound and the stairs turn into a slide.” They explained.

“I’m Prefect Nick.” They introduced before vanishing into the Boy’s Dorm. I heaved a sigh and made my way to the 4th floor.

“Oh, hello.” I said not expecting anyone to be on our floor yet. A girl with light brown hair looked up from her trunk.

“Hi, I’m Fay Dunbar.” She smiled.

“Natalia Landin.” I answered. She nodded and went back to her trunk.

“Meow.”

“Smokey!” I cried, rushing to her. She was sitting on what seemed to be my bed staring at an orange cat who had jumped onto the bed.

“Hi, you must be the transfer.” A girl said entering the room with a towel wrapped around her head.

“Hi, I’m Natalia.” I introduced, picking up Smokey and petting her.

“Parvati.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I have a sister, Padma in Ravenclaw, what about you?” She asked as she brushed out her hair.

“I have a younger sister Madeleine, but she’s eight, so…” I replied back sitting on my bed. 

“Cute.” Fay said sitting down to listen.

“Not really she’s annoying.”

“All sisters are annoying.” Parvati replied back. We all giggled.

“You guys should have seen it! That new girl, she stood up to Snape!” The door slammed open as another girl walked in.

“It was so cool! She put him in his place, she basically accused him of kidnapping Lady Slytherin!” She exclaimed, not realizing I was sitting right there.

“We all thought she would be given detention or expelled. The other Professors were so surprised they all just stood there and stared. And after she left Mad Eye Moody laughed out,

“Looks like that kid knows what she’s talking about.”

“It was so cool!” She sighed flopping onto her bed. Parvati cleared her throat.

“Wha- oh! Sorry.” The girl said sheepishly.

“It’s alright, I’m Natalia by the way.”

“Lavender. What you did was terrifying and cool.” She gushed.

“I spoke the truth is all.” I said looking at Smokey.

“is it true she was kidnapped?” Lavender asked. I nodded.

“You shouldn’t base things on speculation.” Another voice said. We all looked over to see Hermione Granger standing in the doorway.

“It isn’t speculation.” I sighed.

“Yeah she proved it in the Great Hall.” Lavender jumped in. She then explained in great detail what I had done in the Great Hall.

“But that doesn’t prove anything.” She countered.

“But she didn’t get detention.” Fay pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean she still won’t get it tomorrow.” Hermione argued.

“It’s not like there’s some magical artifact that can show us what her identity is.” I glowered. The orange cat climbed into my lap to sniff at Smokey.

“Of course, there isn’t an artifact to- “Hermione trailed off before racing out of our room.

“Um, what was that?” I asked.

“I don’t know, she does it often.” Fay said climbing under her covers, the others nodded in agreement.

“Bathroom’s through there.” Lavender added.

“Thank you.” I replied back gently pushing Smokey and the orange cat off.

“If Crookshanks is bothering you, you can toss him onto Hermione’s bed.” Lavender added pointing at Hermione’s bed.

“He’s okay.” I said going over to my trunk and pulling out my toiletries.

“Good Night.” Fay said before flicking her wand to close her curtains.

“Night.”

“Good Night.”

“Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try to post once a week or once every other week. Hope you have a great rest of your week. 
> 
> ~Frostine


End file.
